


Things Hardly Ever Change

by forparadise



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forparadise/pseuds/forparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simple act of dialing a phone number can cause so many problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Hardly Ever Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pallidiflora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidiflora/gifts).



The fact that one simple phone call could change so many things so quickly was dizzying to Kagami.

Well, it had been a series of calls, he supposed, but it started with one.

He was still only half dressed – shirtless, pants undone and hanging loosely off his hips - as he leaned against his window sill, watching Kuroko walk hastily through the big front doors of his apartment building and out on to the emptying street.

He stood out there for a moment, the humid wind tousling his short hair this way and that, before pulling out his cellphone. Kagami watched him as he stared at it, thinking, and then after pressing a few buttons and bringing it to his ear, he walked down the street and out of sight.

Kagami let out a hefty sigh and ran his fingers through his own damp hair. It was hard to accept what had just gone down, and it had all happened so quickly it seemed like a blur.

He had called the boy Tatsuya. At least that’s what he had been accused of doing. If he had said it, he hadn’t meant it; but that didn’t matter to Kuroko – and why should it?

The two of them had been so heatedly into each other only moments before it happened; when they had gotten to Kagami’s apartment, Kuroko’s hands had been on him before he could even shut the door. It was hot that day and even hotter closed up inside, and they had peeled sweaty clothing off of each other in turns, their skin sticky and sensitive wherever they touched.

Kuroko’s mouth was so hot it made Kagami light headed, and they kissed and kissed until he was gasping for breath.

Kuroko was down to his boxers by the time he got Kagami’s pants undone, and he had slipped his hand into the opening with ease, rubbing and tugging enough to make Kagami dizzy. They had never been together in such a desperate way, and in the heat of the moment, he had to admit – a familiar word may have slipped out of his mouth.

Of course he understood why Kuroko would have wanted to leave. What he didn’t understand was where Kuroko had ended up.

It had been over two hours and the guilt had been eating away at him. He didn’t expect the boy to answer his phone, but he was hoping he could at least leave a voicemail, and apologize the way Kuroko hadn’t given him the chance to do earlier in his haste to leave.

When it was answered after only the second ring he felt the weight of both excitement and nervousness in his stomach. It was fleeting though, quickly turning to dread in response to the voice that was talking through Kuroko’s phone.

“Well, well, look who it is.” The voice was deep and condescending. Kagami sat on the other end, gape mouthed and feeling like more of a fool than he could have imagined. To hang up would seem so childish –so defeated – but he couldn’t think of a word to say. The soft laughter on the other end showed that Aomine had the upper hand no matter what his decision was.

“Sorry, were you looking for Tetsu? He’s using my shower right now… he’s had a pretty busy night.” Kagami’s mouth moved, but he was so angry and hurt he couldn’t think of a single thing to say that would make a difference.

“I’ll go in and tell him you called.” And then there was nothing but dead air on the other end. He stood there, staring out in to the empty room in front of him, holding the cell phone down at his side so tightly it made his fingers hurt.

 _Why Aomine, why did it have to be him_ , he thought, even as he brought the phone back up to type in a number he had memorized by heart. He didn’t know why he was doing it, but it felt like the only thing he could do. It was answered, once again, after only a couple of rings.

“Where are you right now?” It was a simple, unassuming question, but Himuro knew him better than he knew himself.

“Heading home. Want me to come over?”

Despite the flurry of thoughts flying through his head, the most prominent being, _this is all because of you in the first place_ , he offered only a simple _yes_.

-

And now here they were, not twenty minutes later; Kagami sitting on the couch with his head back and legs open, Himuro on his knees in front of him. It doesn’t take long in this heat, Himuro knowing exactly where to touch and how to move his mouth to push Kagami over the edge easily.

His back muscles clench and his fingers pull hard at the other boy’s hair as he comes in his mouth, but he doesn’t dare say his name.

Later, Himuro takes a moment to observe his apartment, his expression seems uninterested but he touches a few things here and there, opens a cupboard or two.

“Nice place you’ve got for yourself here, Taiga.”

Kagami offers a quick thanks, and he watches. He can’t help but admire how the other boy looks as beautiful as ever, and it makes him feel ugly to even have the thought. Himuro looks over at him in his silence,

“So, should I bother asking?”

Kagami understands the implication, and he looks away. He’s suddenly uncomfortable in his own skin, and the apartment feels too closed in, the air thick with heat. Instead he answers with his own question.

“And what about Murasakibara? Where’s he tonight?”

Himuro doesn’t look at him, but the smile on his lips is so confident and assured it makes Kagami almost feel bad for Murasakibara. He knows, all too well, the way Himuro seems to take over everything once he’s stepped in to your life. And how he can use that to his advantage, too.

He unconsciously reaches up for the ring around his neck, idly toying with it between his fingers, and suddenly the dread is there again. The fact that Tetsuya had even been with him while he had the damn thing on, how much he had trusted that things would be different… and now here they were, and nothing had changed.

-

Despite those thoughts and regrets, it’s early morning and hours later when Kagami wakes up to the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand across from him. He has to reach over Himuro’s splayed out body to grab it. The other boy is naked and slick with sweat, breathing softly in his sleep, strands of hair sticking to his forehead and Kagami hates that it’s all such an inviting and familiar sight to him.

He grabs the phone and leaves the room as quietly as possible, and it’s what he had both hoped for and dreaded when he sees that it’s Kuroko calling. He feels sick as he turns the phone off and throws it on the couch, before he gathers up his clothes, which are strewn across the floor, and heads in to the shower.

Sure, it was like nothing had changed; and yet now everything just felt so different.


End file.
